Intro
Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup. ' ' Your History Once, there was nothing--no planets, no universe, nothing but the Shining Scale and The Elder. Over time, they Created the universe as we know it--first, the various planes; then, the minor gods; next, the dragons and elder beasts. Only then, as an afterthought, did the lesser species come into existence--including, yes, the extremely mutable and unstable humans, the only of the lesser species to be created by the two Major Gods. The elder beasts and the dragons, always in conflict, morphed humans in their image, creating the Lythor and the Dra’kele, respectively. During the War of the Ages, several other humanoids were morphed by various forces, giving birth to other races. The dragons claimed their victory, leaving an entire continent, now called the Wastelands, scarred and barren, and banishing the elder beasts underground. Following the centuries of war, there were centuries of relative peace, but the world was forever marked by the conflict, and many live in fear of the evil monsters that still may live beneath their feet… ' ' Your World Beyond the continents that have always been frozen wastelands, the world has two major continents and several smaller ones, with all marked by war, despite the passage of time. The story will take place on Oyira, the “center of the world,” as it is known. Most of the “civilized” world is ruled by a communal of dragons, with an alliance that is often civil, even if minor conflicts plague their lands. Each dragon rules a major land area, and almost all are extremely old and powerful. Other areas, more isolationist, are left to their own devices. Humanoids, often Dra’kele, may preside over cities and towns, often squabbling amongst each other, be it animosity, war, or power struggles. The dragons have a fondness for their Dra’kele, who are natural conquerors. There are many worshipped gods, but the Major Gods include the Elder, feared and rarely spoken of, and the Shining Scale, venerated as the true creator. ' ' While the Overworld is ruled by the powerful dragons, the separate Underworld is ruled by the elder beasts--dark animals with eldritch influence, brought forth by the Elder. Most creatures will be drawn directly from Pathfinder. While goblins, gnolls, and kobolds do exist, the races that populate the world and work with each other, to some degree, are playable, or are otherwise of note, are more limited, and include some additions. See below for further reading, but the humanoid races include the Dra’kele (dragon-like humanoids), the Hirissiki (aquatic humanoids), the Kaleshta (snow-dwelling humanoids), and Lythor (bestial shapeshifters), as well as some more familiar races, humans, elves, and orcs. Half-humans may exist for every race, but some are more rare than others. ' ' Your Story This campaign will, ideally, be long-term but flexible, but is still in development. The setting is reminiscent of Pathfinder and fantasy, but is created by me. There will be new/different options for character creation. I’m not yet sure who will end up being a player, but I figured I’d gauge interest and get feedback. If anyone wants more information, let me know. Category:Intro